


Ascension

by dracoglacies



Series: Yukari is a Goddess [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoglacies/pseuds/dracoglacies
Summary: What was the difference of youkai and gods? After all, both are made from the beliefs of humans...- A story of where Yukari underestimated humans, and things went wrong. For herself of course.





	Ascension

To be a god, to be a youkai.

 

What was the difference? After all, both needed  _ belief _ from the humans themselves. Youkai could become a god, and a god could become a youkai.

 

What made humans differ between the two?

 

It was something so simple, in the end.

 

Yukari had lived her existence as a one-of-a-kind youkai for a long while now, controlling boundaries, using gaps, even slowly setting  _ fear _ in humans’ hearts, both close and far.

 

It was quite an easy life, and most of her day was filled with boredom as the result.

 

Today too, was another boring day was it not? Hot day in the summer, with the local village all doing their routines, the children playing around… No difference, except one thing.

 

The shrine that was empty had someone now.

 

Slowly, a small grin spread on her face as she considered quickly. After all, she had finished what she had to do and for now, she had free time. Free time to maybe see what this Shrine Maiden might mean to her activities in the village.

 

(What she didn’t know at that time was this was what started everything)

* * *

First thing that passed her thoughts were,  _ She’s young _ .

 

Still youthful, and definitely different than the usual old ones she met before. And her power… while she was still quite sure of her own’s power, that was the first time a shiver of fear passed through her.

 

To add to the surprise, the Maiden seemed to sense her, that furrow on her eyebrow… But instead of going for her gohei, or amulets, she took out… food? She calmly put it to the side, “I’ll leave the food here, just take it if you want.”

 

Her voice was gentle, and as promised, she turned her back from the food and continued her sweeping of the shrine.

 

Surreptitiously, Yukari tore open a small gap, just enough for her to take a food-- and there. The food was still warm as she ate it. She took more and before long, the plate was empty.  _ Oops _ .

 

She knew she should get away now, before the Shrine Maiden realised her… but that thought just seemed to flee when the maiden came back and saw the empty plate. Her eyes were wide and the grin that appeared caught her attention.

 

“I wasn’t wrong… I told  _ them _ …!”

 

Strong Shrine Maiden might not be anything too interesting (even though there was less and less of them), but this one… Did she not realise she just gave food to youkai?

 

_ Well, well, well… maybe it’s a good time to strike fear again to humans, and maybe through the Shrine Maiden at it? How will the villagers feel when their protector feed a youkai I wonder? _

 

With that thought, she left, letting her own gap swallow her existence.

* * *

Yukari came back to the shrine often, and everytime, the Maiden seemed to give her food the moment she felt her presence.

 

At first, she planned to show herself after a few times of getting it- it sure would be fun to fight against the other when she realised she was a youkai.

 

But everytime she saw that happiness on the face of the Shrine Maiden when she saw the food missing…

 

She couldn’t do it.

 

She couldn’t destroy that bright face.

 

Even though she had lived this long, even though she had scared and even did even more against humans.

 

Why couldn’t she do that to this human?

 

(She didn’t realise it, the words the Shrine Maiden spoke to the villager…)

* * *

The change was insidious, something she should have realised if she paid attention properly-

 

But she didn’t.

 

She didn’t, and now she paid the price.

 

Human’s beliefs were scary after all, how they created so many beings and discarded them at the same time…

 

It was foolish to have your existence to be so grounded with humans.

 

But it was the same, wasn’t it?

 

Humans have faith in gods, and yet fear the youkai. Who’s to say a youkai is a youkai except what the other said? Didn’t this mean gods and youkai were too close to one another?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is interesting to you all or not, but I'll be trying to make something with this... premise.
> 
> And if you guys have any questions or comments, please feel free to ask/tell! :)


End file.
